Pi (The Reef)
Pisces "Pi" '''is the main protagonist of the animated film ''The Reef ''and its sequel The Reef 2: High Tide; He is voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr In the first film and Drake Bell in the second '''The Reef He is a orphaned Boston wrasse fish who travels to the Caribbean reef and falls in love with Cordelia a pink angelfish who unfortunately also catches the eye of arrogant Tiger Shark, Troy. With the Help of Nerissa the sea turtle, Pi manages to defeat Troy by tricking him into swimming into a fishing net and asks Cordelia to accept his pearl to which she does. Young Pi.png|Young Pi Pi with his mother and father.png Pi meets Percy the porpoise.png|Pi meets Percy the porpoise. Pi and his parents trapped in a net.png|Pi and his parents trapped in a net. Meg grabs Pi to prevent him from suffering the same fate as the fish's parents.png|Meg grabs Pi to prevent him from suffering the same fate as his parents. Pi hopelessly watches the net with his parents disappear.png|Pi hopelessly watches the net with his parents inside of it disappear out of the water as Meg and Percy look on. Meg & Percy drop Pi off at the Reef.png|Meg & Percy eventually arrive at the reef to drop off Pi. Pi showing off his Mussels to Cordelia.jpeg|Pi showing off his mussels to Cordelia Pi with Dylan.png|Pi with Dylan Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy.png|Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy Troy_pinning_Pi_to_the_wall.jpg|Troy pinning Pi to the wall Aunt Pearl with Pi & Dylan.jpg|Aunt Pearl embarrassing Pi & Dylan Cordelia_shows_Pi_a_lure_in_her_fin.png|Cordelia shows Pi a stray lure she accidentally pierced her fin with. Pi and Cordelia gaze at eachother.png|Pi helps Cordelia remove the lure Cordelia_thanks_Pi_for_helping_her_with_the_lure.png Pi & Cordelia attend the amphitheater.png|Pi and Cordelia attend the amphitheater Pi_shows_Cordelia_the_stars.png|watching the stars Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png.png|Troy ambushes them Nerissa with Pi.jpg|Nerissa training Pi to defeat Troy Pi facing Troy.png|Pi challenges Troy Cordelia & Dylan try freeing Pi.png|Cordelia and Dylan trying to free Pi from the rocks Dylan & Cordelia begging Pi not to go near the net.png|Pi sees the fishing net giving a very crazy dangerous idea, ignoring Cordelia and Dylan's protests. Pi and Troy in the final battle.png|The final showdown Pi luring Troy up a fishing net .jpg|Pi luring Troy up a fishing net Nerissa hands Pi his blue pearl.png|Nerissa gives Pi his blue pearl to propose to Cordelia with Pi thanks Nerissa.png|Pi thanks Nerissa Pi and Cordelia's kiss.png|Pi proposes Cordelia with a pearl and they kiss The Reef 2: High Tide By the sequel Pi is a father and has to face Troy again but tries to train the other fish. But Troy has a dwarf shark named Ronny to stall his training. When Troy kidnaps Cordelia, A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia. Pi, Cordelia, and Junior eventually defeat Troy by launching him out of the sea with a shark trap. They then dance at the end. Pi Junior with his father.png|Pi with Jr Pi and Cordelia in the sequel.png Pi arguing with Ronny about his talent plan.png|Pi argues over Ronny's talent plan Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon.png|Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon before the sharks come Pi and Junior on the surface.png|Pi thanks Junior on the surface for helping him with the shark trap Pi ambushed by Troy's cronies.png|Pi ambushed by Troy and his goons Pi knocked down by Troy and his cronies.png|Troy threatens Pi that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow Ronny explains that Troy was forcing him.png|Ronny explains to Pi that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help him get Cordelia back Pi and Ronny's truce.png|Pi making a Truce with Ronny to rescue Cordelia from Troy Pi trying to free Cordelia.png|Pi frees Cordelia Pi grabbed by Troy.png|Pi attacked and subdued by Troy Pi surrounded by Troy and his goons.png|Weak Pi surrounded Cordelia brings injured Pi into the grotto.png|Cordelia brings injured Pi into the grotto. Pi, Cordelia and Junior about to launch Troy out of the sea.png|Pi, Cordelia, and Junior ready to launch Troy out of the sea Pi with Cordlia and Jr after defeating Troy.png|Pi, Cordelia & Junior after defeating Troy The_Reef_thanks_Nerissa.png|Pi & the gang thank Nerissa for risking his life for them. Pi_and_the_gang_happy_to_see_Ronny_return.png|Pi & The gang delighted with Ronny's return. Pi_and_Cordelia_dance_once_again.png|Pi & Cordelia dance once again Category:Fish Category:Animal Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Defenders Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Fathers Category:Lead Males Category:From Zero to Hero